


The many surprises of Waverly Earp

by sgsupergirl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cheerleader Waverly, F/F, Fluff, HIstory nerd Waverly, Soccerplayer Nicole, teenage crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgsupergirl/pseuds/sgsupergirl
Summary: @emrey123 on tumblr asked for a Wayhaught High School AU.When Nicole Haught meets the sister of her best friend she is immediately intrigued. And Waverly Earp never stops surprising her with the many layers of her Charakter.





	The many surprises of Waverly Earp

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait. This is just self-indulgent fluff tbh. Enjoy!

The first time Nicole properly met Waverly Earp was at a Party. Sure, she had seen her around school, mainly on the field with the rest of the cheer team but they talked first at Wynonna’s Birthday Party. 

Wynonna Earp was one of Nicole’s closest friends. Not that that was difficult, Nicole didn’t have many friends at all but they hung out often, mostly during sleep deprived study sessions but also after practice when they were soaked in sweat and craving fast food. 

Inevitably, Nicole had heard about the infamous little sister. Wynonna was quite protective of her but she also had hilarious childhood stories of the two of them. When Nicole had mentioned that she was surprised they never met, even though Wynonna and her were quite good friends and she was in the same grade as Waverly she got promised to get introduced to the youngest Earp. 

So when the weekend came and Wynonna’s nineteenth birthday rolled around, Nicole found herself being dragged across the room by her tipsy friend towards the shy looking girl that stood a bit lonely in a quieter corner. 

“Hey Waves!” Wynonna was already stumbling a bit but you couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or her usual clumsiness. “I think you should hang out”, she shoved Nicole forward “with this one”

Nicole laughed softly when her shoulder bumped lightly into Waverly’s. “Um…hi! I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught”

Waverly smiled awkwardly. “Waverly.” Wynonna patted her on the back one more time and then went to get another drink and “catch up with dolls”

Nicole put her hands on her hips and put on a thoughtful face “Waverly Earp. You’re quite the popular girl around here”

“Oh you know. It’s all smile and wave” They stood awkwardly next to each other after that, looking around at the guests.

“So, you’re on the soccer team”, Waverly said after a minute of silence.

It was an easy guess, since almost everybody Wynonna hung out with was on her team but Nicole wanted to keep up her flirty tone a bit. 

“So you’ve heard about me too.”

Waverly actually blushed (Nicole didn’t know people did that in real life) and twisted her hands. 

“You know, Nonna talked about you. Something about sassing Dolls right the first time you met him?”

Nicole laughed at the memory. Suddenly two very giggly girls, also from their grade jumped up next to them and wanted to pull Waverly onto the dance floor. 

Nicole watched them with interest “Well, it was nice to meet you!”  
Waverly turned back one more time from her friends to smile at her. “You too, Nicole Haught”

Cursing herself for already finding this girl cute, Nicole went to get a drink too while her new made friend showed off her surprisingly spunky dancing skills in the middle of the Party.  
-  
The next time they talked was on the field. Now that they were introduced to each other, Nicole could actually walk up to Waverly after a game and talk to her.

It was nice. One day, Wynonna was out cold with a flu and Nicole didn’t have a post-game hangout buddy so Waverly had offered to go out to eat something before they both had to head home again. 

The thought of having dinner made Nicole’s stomach flutter. She watched the cheerleaders during half time and her eyes were always drawn towards Waverly. 

Her skills were truly impressive but something about the dancing and jumping with all the –“Smiles and Waving” - was surprisingly…hot. 

Nicole blinked a few times before forcing her thoughts back to soccer. Today she needed more focus than ever. 

She managed just fine, considering two goals she shot. Waverly agreed when she ran up to her after the game, hugging her excitedly.

Later that night they sat at the nearby diner, both demolishing massive portions of fries. 

Nicole was looking at the girl sitting opposite her who was currently slouching in a very un-cheerleader like fashion. Her stomach was already hurting from laughing too much. 

They both shared a very particular sense of humour and could go on and on in conversation which was something Nicole seldom did when she wasn’t talking about soccer with her teammates. 

When they said good bye for the day, they already promised each other to do this sometime again and Nicole went home, noting that Waverly was an amazing friend, apparently.  
-  
Even after going out for dinner, their interactions were limited to the field and around Wynonna. 

The first time Nicole actually interacted with Waverly in School, they literally ran into each other.

It was at the library; Nicole had just picked up a bunch of books for her social studies class and also a new fantasy novel, when she bumped into Waverly, almost sending their books tumbling to the ground.

Desperately holding onto her stack of books, Waverly beamed up at her. “Nicole! Hi”

Nicole’s smile grew immediately “Hey, waves!” She observed the masses of books her friend was carrying around, all from the history section she realized.

“Studying for history exams?” Nicole made a face to express her sympathy but Waverly was still positively glowing.

“Yes, it’s my favourite subject so I decided to read as much as I could…” She seemed to stop herself, stumbling a bit over her words while looking endearingly embarrassed. 

“Um. Yes, just studying, sucks right?” Waverly laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck while her eyes scanned over the things Nicole was carrying around. 

“What about you? Social Studies I assume?”

Nicole squinted her eyes in interest at all of that. “Yes, that’s actually my favourite subject. I don’t have an exam; I’m just doing some extra reading. “

Waverly’s head snapped up in surprise and she started smiling tentatively again. Nicole’s stomach made a little flutter. 

“Hey, I have a free period right now, do you want to sit down and tell me what you’re studying there”

She didn’t know where that idea came from but now Waverly was back to glowing brightly so everything was good.

The next hour they talked on and on about the connections between their two favourite subjects, ignoring the strange looks they received. 

Nicole was amazed to see another new side to her friend and was absolutely mesmerized by Nerd- Waverly who was raving about ancient artefacts and dead languages with bright eyes and a small smile on her lips. 

-

Because after game fast food was still reserved by Wynonna but the two of them liked spending time together, Nicole and Waverly regularly got coffee together.

Nicole always poked fun at Waverly for getting Caramel drinks to get rid of the natural bitterness but secretly she was happy she could pour more milk into hers than when she was with the soccer team where everybody drank their coffee black and any additional ingredient got laughed about.

When there was a new coffeehouse called Shorty’s that opened just around the corner from their school, Nicole suggested that they’d go there someday. 

She was surprised when Waverly turned her down, murmuring something about the coffee being crap or bad service. 

Confused Nicole didn’t bring the shop up again and they kept going to places a few blocks away. 

One day however, she was running late for afternoon practice and hadn’t slept that much the night before – it may or may not have been because she sat way too close to Waverly the entire time they were all hanging out in the evening and she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Nevertheless, now there was a desperate need for coffee. The nearest one was Shorty’s and Nicole didn’t want to waste any time so she entered. 

She was surprised to find none other than Waverly herself behind the counter, who let out a yelp and promptly spilled the water she was carrying over her shirt.

“I didn’t know Shorty’s had a wet T-shirt competition. You okay?” Nicole said nonchalantly, propping her hip against the counter. 

Waverly set down the container and gave her a nervous smile. “Yeah, just a bit jumpy” She grabbed a few napkins and tried to dry off her shirt. 

Seeing her failing attempts, Nicole pulled out her jersey and handed it over the counter. “Here just pull this over. It’ll hide the stain and you won’t get cold”

“Thanks” Her friend put on the jersey with a small blush and started fidgeting with cups and the coffee machine.

“Why didn’t you just tell me you work here?” Nicole was genuinely curious to find out. 

Waverly suddenly seemed very interested in the process of making coffee. “I don’t know, I was a bit embarrassed I guess. And I knew you would be coming here all the time when I work – which is sweet, don’t get me wrong- but my boss said I’m only on probation for my first month and I need to do perfect and I know I would mess up something- like the water- if you’re around because you make me so nervous and…”

Nicole could listen to that rambling all day if she could but just in that moment she remembered her practice and swiftly grabbed her bag from the floor, cutting off the stream of words.

“I’m sorry Waves, I totally forgot but I’m late for practice. It’s alright that you didn’t tell me. Can I get a-“

“A cappuccino to go” Waverly passed her the cup she’d been filling before with a smile. “I know”

Nicole grabbed the coffee and only took enough time to shoot one more grin over the counter until she ran out of the door towards the school. “Thanks, bye!”

Only when she was already warming up, she remembered what Waverly had said back at the coffee shop, about Nicole making her nervous.  
-  
Sometimes Nicole felt a bit strange in Waverly’s presence. Not when they hung out, just the two of them but when they were in a bigger group.

It was because she felt like the other girl was everybody’s Sweetheart and the whole world adored her, but Nicole herself felt like an outcast.

She was fine with being different, of course, but sometimes she felt a bit out of place when Waverly was so sunny and emerged in conversations while she preferred to just sit back and watch. 

They talked about this of course, because they talked about a lot, on their coffee runs and even sometimes sleepovers, on their way to class or in between practices. Waverly always denied this; she always had said that there were equally as many people who would despise her, mostly just collectively her whole family but sometimes just her exclusively.

Nicole never knew what she was talking about until one morning at school, where she saw Waverly in the hallway at her locker.

She wanted to go talk to her just when a bunch of senior boys approached her friend and slapped her things out of her hand, one of them shoving her against the lockers.

Nicole recognized him, it was Champ Hardy and if she remembered correctly from what Wynonna had ranted about he had been Wave’s boyfriend in freshman year. Their breakup was rather messy even though they had been so young back then.

Now Champ apparently had issues with his ego when Waverly wouldn’t want to be with him. 

The boys crowded around Waverly, just spewing random, awful words at her. Nicole was grabbing her stuff firmer and was ready to just swoop in and save Waverly, maybe with a nice punch in Champs face but apparently she didn’t need to because just when one of the guys said “Champ told us you were the craziest Girlfriend he’s had” Nicole could watch how Waverly pulled out one of her big folders from her locker behind her and just straight up whacking it across his head. 

“Oh yeah? Well he was right!” 

She turned to fight off all the others, who either failed to defend themselves or quickly got out of the way. 

When the crowd had cleared off, only Nicole was left standing there with wide eyes. Waverly spotted her and walked over. 

“Hey there!”

Nicole still stared at her in disbelief. “Wow. I wanted to help you but I see you didn’t need me to. You slayed those guys!”

Waverly laughed, already pulling her friend down the hallway. “Free training comes with being an Earp.”  
-  
When the school year got nearer to coming to an end Nicole and Waverly seemed to have found themselves in an endless circle of will-they-won’t-they. 

Nicole never had been good at identifying if a girl was flirting with her or just being nice and even worse at making a move. She was telling herself that she was giving hints, testing the water but in reality when probably was just obsessing over the way they interacted.

According to Dolls she was being obvious about her feelings; he was always rolling his eyes when Waverly came along because apparently Nicole’s face would become “stupidly smiley”. 

She couldn’t talk to Wynonna about it, because it was a bit risky after all, crushing on her best friend’s sister. Said sister didn’t seem to notice anything at all but Willa, the third Earp at the school was sending her strange looks and even ominously threatened her once. At least that showed Nicole that she wasn’t making things up between them.

Going for coffee started to feel a lot like a date and sometimes they would go to the movies together, just the two of them even though some of their friends totally would have loved to see the film they were going to, too. At school some of their conversation turned very flirty and they would walk around with linked arms or holding hands, even though especially Nicole never did that with anyone.

Finally, she planned on asking out Waverly to go to the school dance with her. Not with a big gesture or anything, just, maybe, in between classes. Short and sweet. 

They currently were together in the hallway again; Nicole was walking Waverly to her chemistry classroom, when she made the decision to ask her the next day.

However, as soon as they arrived (arguably late) at the door of the classroom, Waverly turned towards her with a face like she was bracing herself for something.

“So… I was wondering if you would- I mean we’ve been friends for a while and I really, really like you and I wanted to ask if you maybe would want to go to formal with me, like, as my date?”

Nicole was so shocked; she didn’t say anything at first. 

“I- yeah, absolutely!” she said, shaking herself out of her trance. 

“Great!” Waverly looked over her shoulder to see her teacher already standing in front of the class. She gave Nicole a quick kiss on the cheek and quickly disappeared through the door. 

Nicole stayed back, feeling really dazed, her cheek still tingling until she felt someone bump into her. 

“Stop that, you have the stupid smiley face again” Dolls patted her on the back “Come on, we’re late for English lit. And you should just ask her out now, Haught, this has been going on way too long”

Shaking her head, Nicole followed him, still not being able to wipe the grin off her face. “Oh boy, have I got some news for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, tell me what you think. This one's unbeta'ed so sorry for eventual mistakes.  
> Talk to me on tumblr @sgsupergirl!


End file.
